


HANAHAKI // LARRY AU

by lwtangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtangel/pseuds/lwtangel
Summary: Sorry if it makes you cry.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it makes you cry.

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
A steady sound which is hurting in my ears.  
White everywhere.  
A dazzling colour which is hurting in my eyes.  
But I don't even worry anymore, it will be over soon.  
I cough, I spit blood out. "It's all his fault" I think.  
Another petal making its way up my throat making me gasp for air.  
Oh how I wish I wouldn't ever have met Harry Styles.

Louis is in hospital, knowing he will die soon from a disease that has already killed millions of people over the world, the Hanahaki disease. Other than the broken heart syndrome, this is about real physical pain caused by mental pain. Falling in love can end deadly and is way more toxic than anyone would ever believe. The Hanahaki is just as love itself – beautiful but sad.  
Louis grows flowers in his lungs and the disease has already taken over his heart and it's only a matter of time until he will suffocate so he decides to write down the story of his life and the road he chose to walk with a green eyed handsome man called Harry Styles, which only led him to the one final station of his life: the death.


	2. Chapter One

Waking up has always been the worst for me since I was diagnosed with this terrible shit. The taste of blood and the urge for air that I simply can't satisfy make me throw up nearly every morning. But I feel a bit better than usual today. I even manage to sit upright when the nurse, Christine, comes in.  
"Good morning Louis!" she says with the same friendly smile as always. "How are you feeling today?" I smiled back at her. "Don't know why but I feel a bit better today" I reply and grab for the cup of pills she just filled up for me and I take them all at once, making myself cough.   
"Slowly Louis!" she warned me. "But it's amazing that you're better today. Do you maybe even feel capable of going outside in a wheelchair with me? It's so sunny today!"   
I stare out of the window following the sunrays with my eyes.   
"Honestly no" I admit. "I mean I feel good enough to sit and talk but I feel way too weak. I'm so sorry"   
"It's okay Louis, don't be sorry it's not your fault! I'm just glad you're doing a bit better! I'll look after you in a bit. Can I do anything for you till then?"  
I nod. "I wanna try if I can still write, soon I will not be able to talk anymore. So some paper and a pen would be very nice" Christine puts her clipboard on my lap and hands me a pen and leaves my room.   
  
_"Louis"_ I write in a shaky handwriting, but it's working at least.   
I cross it out.   
  
_"I will die. Soon.  
_ _I can't stop it and I can't be saved_.   
_And it's all Harrys fault."_   
  
I put the pen down, already exhausted after three lines. But it feels good to have the truth in front of my eyes. I know that I will be gone in maybe a week or even less but sometimes it feels to surreal that it all appears as a big nightmare to me. It's reality though and I need to accept it. And even though it's really weakening me I continue writing.   
  
\-   
  
  
_"It all started that evening in april when it was raining heavily and I walked through the park without an umbrella. I was crying and I didn't want anyone to see it or even come near me. And then suddenly the rain stopped for me and a tall man with wild hair stood behind me, sharing his umbrella with me._  
 _"Leave me alone" I snapped at him and sped up but he easily kept up with me, holding the umbrella above my head._  
 _"Are you fucking deaf you creep? Or just retarded ? I don't want your damn company, I want to be alone!" He laughed. "Why are you so mad? I just don't want you to get wet and ill"_  
 _"Cool story but I want to be alone and I don't mind getting wet and I don't need the help of a creep following men in the park at night"_  
 _"Are you crying?"_  
 _"No?"_  
 _"Yes you are. Do you want a cup of tea? Or a coffee? We could go and get some McDonald's if you want?"_  
 _"McDonald's actually doesn't sound too bad" I smiled a little bit at him, it was dark but his green eyes were piercing like small flashlights._  
 _We walked silently next to each other on the pavement and he opened the door for me when we arrived. "This is weird. I don't even know your name."_  
 _"My name is Mr. Harold Styles but you can call me Harry" I laughed at him._  
 _"I don't even know you for longer than half a hour and I already know that you are the dorkiest human being ever" "Fine" he sounded a bit butthurt. "And you are mean" I hit him jokingly._  
 _"I'm Louis though, Tomlinson"_  
  
 _I really don't know why the fuck I went to McDonald's with a complete stranger but after the past weeks it felt so good to have someone around who doesn't know your story and can't judge you. I enjoyed how he just talked to me as if we had known each other since forever. And I enjoyed how he took care of me. And that he didn't know about my past was even more than just a joy for me"_  
  
  
-  
  
My hand hurts and I can't breathe properly let alone write, everything hurts. There is so much on my mind that I wanna write down but I can't. Christine is back and I want to talk to her but I don't have the strength anymore. My eyes slowly close and again I just hope that they will not open again.


End file.
